Gary Greebles
Gary Greebles is the Rainbow Ninja and the Master of Creativity. He is also a Nindroid. History Pilots He, not having a Golden Weapon, stayed at the Monastery and took care of it while the Ninja fought the Skulkin and Garmadon. Rise of the Serpentine He himself spent most of the time teaching Nya the ways of the samurai. The Final Battle Gary fought pirates and participated in the Ninjaball Run. When he arrived at the Lighthouse Prison, he looked at several blueprints. He also went with the Ninja the Dark Island. He fell in the Digger's Deep and became corrupted by Dark Matter. Lord Garmadon and the Overlord used him against the Ninja until Lloyd defeated the Overlord. Rebooted After visiting Borg Tower and realizing the Digital Overlord was after him and Lloyd, he went into hiding in Stiix. Tournament of Elements Gary did not receive an invitation to the Tournament of Elements. He stayed behind and donned a new armor - samurai. He protected the streets of Ninjago in the absence of the Ninja. Possession Gary helped Wu and Misako with their Tea Shop. He set up extra defenses after Morro attacked. He helped decode clues and he called in a ferry to evacuate the citizens of Stiix when the Preeminent attacked. Skybound When Nadakhan attacked Ninjago, he and Kai were the first victims of the Djinn Blade. The Dark Island Trilogy Gary stayed and reorganized the Samurai X Cave in Ninjago. Day of the Departed He went down to Borg Tower and talked to Cyrus Borg. He asked if he could have additions to his system. Hands of Time He was supposed to be fixed by Borg but Borg was captured by the Time Twins. During the battle at Mega Monster Amusement Park, he shut down. They left him in the Ultra Stealth Raider Jet until they got back to the Temple of Airjitzu. The LEGO Ninjago Movie Gary creates the ULTIMATE Ultimate Ultimate Weapon and uses it against the Shark Army. Decoded It was mentioned that he was being fixed by Cyrus Borg while the Ninja were solving the Ninjigma. Sons of Garmadon In the absence of Master Wu, Gary opens a dojo in Ninjago City: The Paper Dojo. It is open to all OCs willing to learn the ways of the Ninja. He joins up with the Ninja after the attack on the Royal Palace. Gary immediately becomes suspicious of Harumi. When the Bounty crashed, he went out and looked around to find missing parts. Gary spotted the Sons of Garmadon but before he could get back to the Bounty he was captured. He later made it back to Ninjago on the back of Crabby. He fights Ultra Violet and the Temple of Resurrection. Later, after Misako and Nya escape Garmadon, he holds Garmadon off escaping too, himself. Hunted He tries to hold off the Sons of Garmadon while PIXAL gets her mech but unfortunately gets captured and taken to Kryptarium. He escapes when the inmates hear the Ninja have returned. Gary helps the Resistance tie the Collossus down. Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Gary told the story of how Wu recruited him. He was painting in the park when Wu approached him. Wu told him he could do more than just painting if he put his mind to it. Powers Creation - He can create anything if he thinks long and hard enough about it. Weapons Brick Separator He likes to use a brick separator against vehicles as it is effective and easy. Paper Dojo He teaches citizens willing to learn how to defend themselves at the Paper Dojo. It is named after his home realm, the Paper Realm.